MYBE: YuGiOh Edition!
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: A gameshow where two teams are asked Questions about the other. See which team wins, and who kills Regis first. R&R! Format is fixed


MYBE: Meet Your Biggest Enemy

Special Yu-Gi-Oh Edition

Written by Lola-Gurl (and ONLY Lola-Gurl)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT (emphasis on do not) own Yu-Gi-Oh (although I wish I did more than I wish a lot of things!) Here's a list of the characters me or my friends own:

I own: Kaiyita, Toka, Koru and Maya

Spectra16 owns: Neesha and Lawrence

Lupine Eyes Owns: Diana

Other characters appear from other animes as well. I don't own them either.

_Commercials appear in italics!_

**Bold text is actions, okay?**

Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Regis: Hello and welcome to M.Y.B.E: Yu-Gi-Oh edition! I'm your host Regis Philbman!

Ishizu: For now, but I see danger in your future.

Regis: **Looks scared and overwhelmed with nervousness** Why do I get the feeling that every time I come on this show, there is always an attempt to murder me?

Yami Bakura: **laughs nervously** what...what told you that? **Laughs nervously again**

Regis: Okay. Now lets get started! Let me introduce the Pharaoh's team! First we have Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Kaiyita Kubiat, Diana Artemis, Ryo Bakura and the Pharaoh himself, Yugi Moto!

Yami Yugi: Ahem

Regis: Oh! Sorry, and Yami Yugi!

Yami: Now that's better!

Regis: Right. Now the opposing team, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Yami Bakura, P. Seto, Panic, Slysheen, and Pegasus!

Pegasus: Hello!

Regis: Okay, you need to shut up, your not supposed to make a fool of your team.

Pegasus: But I'm so drunk!

Yami Yugi: Well, now we know why he acts so fruity on the show.

Maya: Dear god, please say Pegasus won't follow in Piedmon's shoes.

Everyone else: Huh?

Maya: By marring his alcohol and giving it a totally screwed up name.

Neesha: Yeah, I remember Belinda.

Regis: Okay, never mind. Wait! You, Digimon people! You were the one's who tried killing me last time! Never mind again! First round, Joey verses Seto!

Kaiba: Oh don't tell me I have to go against a dog!

Joey: No, but you have to face me!

Kaiba: I don't really think he gets the point. 

Joey: No I don't!

Regis: Ooookay! First question for Kaiba: What does Joey's name in Japanese mean? A. Love B. Friendship C. Faith or D. None of the above?

Kaiba: Hmm...I would have to say B. Friendship, even though to me his name will always mean filthy mutt to all sophisticated people.

Joey: I'm gonna kill you!

Regis: No Violence! It's happened way to many times before and I always end up getting sued, beaten or both. 10 to Kaiba. First question, Joey: Which god was Kaiba named after?

The god of the underworld B. The god of the earth C. The god of Sky or D. The god of Evil and Chaos?

Kaiba: I'm so proud of Mom, and Dad, they picked a good name!

Joey: Shut up Kaiba boy, it's D!

Regis: Right, 10 points to Joey! Now, Kaiba, next question. What was Joey going to show Yugi? A. His new cards B. A picture of Tea in the shower-

Tea: JOEY! That was you who took that picture? I swear, I'm gonna-

Regis: Shut up! Wait till the end of the question to make your stupid idiotic comments, PLEASE you could give the answers away! C. Porno or D. His old bicycle?

Kaiba: Hmm... based on how totally pissed Tea just was, I'm gonna say B.

Regis: Wrong! It was C.

Audience: EWWW!

Yugi: I didn't see it! Tea took it and ran off!

Pegasus: Dear god, is she trying to tell us something we don't know? Tea, are you coming out of the closet?

Tea: No! I'm not even _in_ the closet, even if YOU are! I just wanted to bug the heck out of them. Besides, after Joey met Mai, he didn't need porno anymore, she's a walking talking playboy magazine.

Mai: Hey! I'll have you know I've worked very hard for this image. Sort of.

Yugi: Really?

Mai: No. Pills do wonders.

Regis: Will you stop? We haven't even gotten to the second round and you've made more comments than I've heard on Millionaire in a year! Now, Joey next question: What happened to Kaiba's parents: A. They didn't want them B. They divorced C. They Died or D. How the heck should I know, I hate him?

Joey: Who comes up with these questions anyway?

Regis: Gillman.

Joey: Oh. Well, I'll say C.

Regis: Correct! Were at 20 points for Kaiba, 30 for Joey! One more question each. Kaiba, Who took Joey's red eyes? A. Seeker B. Arcaina C. Weevil or D. Esp Roba?

Kaiba: I'm not stupid; my duelist system KNOWS this stuff. It's A.

Regis: Yep! Joey, why does Kaiba like Ishizu? A-

Kaiba: Regis! That is NOT an appropriate question! 

Regis: Yes, it is. We got an anonymous tip that you liked her.

Kaiba: But I don't!

Regis: That's not what our anonymous tipper said.

Kaiba: **turning his head** Mokuba? Did you tell Regis about our little conversation?

Mokuba: Uhh...I forget, hey! I have to go...shovel snow, Bye!

Tristen: I never got that kid; it's the middle of July!

Regis: A. Because she gave him Obelisk B. Because he's just looking for someone and she just happened to pop up. C. He thinks she' hot in the first place or D. All of the above?

Joey: Defiantly D!

Regis: Uh huh! That leaves Joey with 40 and Kaiba with 30!

Joey: Alright! Wadda I tell ya? This dog had the cat in the bag!

Kaiba: Now I'm really going to drop you! **Runs over to beat Joey up**

(**Sounds of Fighting, screaming and cheering in the background**)

Regis: Okay, we'll be right back after this commercial!

_BUY ONE NOW! Talking Imhotep dolls! Answers all your stupid idiotic and completely annoying questions! Throw that 8 ball away, 'cause Imhotep knows all!_

_Imhotep: Why am I purple? Is Scooby doo related to Wolverine? How much wood could a woodchuck chuck? Why do cows go m-_

_Director: Shaking his head no_

_Imhotep: I'll answer all these questions and more, when you buy my talking doll!_

_Announcer: Warning, if doll goes crazy and starts to kill your family brutally...your on your own_

Regis: **Whispering to Gillman** and how much did we pay those sponsors? FIFTY MILLION?! Oh Geese! **Notices the cameras** Hello and welcome back to the second round! Now Tristen and Panic!

Panic: I'll eat you alive!

Tristen: Like those cannibals on the show 'Survivor'?

Joey: wait...they're all cannibals?!

Tristen: don't you wonder where the people go after each week?

Yugi: I don't think Tristen pays very much attention to that show, or he'd know why people go missing each week.

Regis: Okay, shut it. Tristen first question: Who has a smarter I.Q: Johnny Steps or a roll of toilet paper?

Tristen: What does this have to do with anything?

Regis: Nothing.

Tristen: Whatever, I think that a roll of toilet paper is smarter!

Regis: Correct, 50 points!

Panic: What? That makes no sense!

Regis: No, it makes perfect sense, if they took an I.Q. test the toilet paper would be smarter!

Johnny: And WHY is that?

Regis: Because-

Kaiyita: – because a roll of toilet would have more common sense than to want to go out with Tea!

Yugi: Now THAT was a burn!

Kaiyita: Well no duh. It was about time she got one.

Regis: Panic; name 2 cards that belong to Tristen.

Panic: Cyber Commander and uh... Kuribo.

Regis: Half right 10 points. Tristen: What happened to Panic after his duel with Yugi?

Tristen: Duh, I was there! Yami sent him to the shadow realm after he tried to blow him up!

Regis: Uh huh, 20 points. Panic, what did Joey do after Yugi won Mai's starchips back? Did he A. Give them to her B. keep them for himself C. Nothing or D. how the heck should I know, I was in the shadow realm

Panic: B

Regis: Sorta. He said he'd keep em, but them gave them to her after she was about to blow a fuse, so no points.

Mai: Point taken.

Diana: That was the most romantic Jomai moment yet, except for the stalking.

Joey and Mai: Oo ...huh?

Kaiyita: JOMAI! It's your couple name, stupid.

Mai and Joey:**Looking at eachother nervously** Couple? Eww!

Tea: **shaking her head** Oh for goodness sake, make up your minds!

Maya: Déjà vu. This is like Neesha and Lawrence ALL over again.

Neesha: No, let's not bring that up, PLEASE!

Regis: Let's not start the endless chatter PLEASE! Now, Tristen, what card did Panic use to shield his monsters in the shadows?

Tristen: Castle of Dark Illusions.

Regis: 20 points! Panic, True or False: Tristen stole something at Duelist Kingdom?

Panic: True?

Regis: 30 points!

Tristen: When did I steal something?!

Mako: You and Joey stole my fish!

Tristen: **laughing nervously** Oh yeah, sorry buddy!

Regis: Shut up! I've said that way to many times already. Tristen last question: If two cars leave the studio at the same time traveling at 13 mph and one gets 3X better gas mileage than the other, what –

Tristen: I can't answer that; it doesn't have anything to do with anything!

Regis: let me finish: If to cars leave the studio at the same time traveling at 13 mph and one gets 3X better gas mileage than the other, what color is Panic's hair?

Tristen: **looking at panic and laughing** I'm not THAT dense. His hair is a bluish black.

Regis: 40 points! Panic here's your last question: Who's sister does Tristen like: A. Joey's B. Tea's C. Kaiba's or D. None of the above?

Panic: A?

Regis: Yeah yeah, 20 points. That leaves Tristen at 130 points and Panic at 60. Next round: Tea verses Slysheen.

Everyone: Who's Slysheen?

Slysheen: You will know soon enough.

Regis: Okay whatever. Tea, true or false: Slysheen appears in more than one of Konami's Yu-gi-oh games?

Tea: Since nobody's heard of him, I'm going to say False.

Regis: That is...not correct. I'm surprised your not blonde. Mai's got more sense than you do. Slysheen how many times have Tea changed her mind about who she likes? A. 1 B. 5 C. 4 or D. Too many to count.

Slysheen: B

Regis: yeah, that's technically correct since they prove it on the show, but I also would have accepted d. 20 points. Tea, fill in the blank: Slysheen is the descendant of an ancient?

Tea: Based on his appearance, I would say he's from an ancient mage!

Regis: Correct 30 points. Slysheen: Why has nobody heard of you A-

Slysheen: You guys are gonna make me kill something! Like...TEA!

**lunges at Tea**

Tea: Ahhhhh, save me!

Yugi: Nope, Sorry!

Kaiba: Um, no.

Joey: If it were Mai, or my little sister, I'd consider it.

Toka: Why me? **Jumps down but finds Tea is already dead** Nooooooooooooooo!

All Digimon and Pokemon characters in audience: Were getting scared, very scared. **(A/N: You would have to read the first MYBE, digimon vs. pokemon, to understand. Don't worry, it will be coming to a Fanfiction near you very shortly!)**

Maya: I told you all it was déjà vu!

Pegasus: Now that was just sick...and wrong! Yeah, sick AND wrong!

Regis: Sick wrong and retarded yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm starting to believe that history does repeat itself! Since Slysheen survived, 50 points, we'll be back after these messages:

_BUY IT NOW: the new hit book 101 ways to kill your worst enemy!_

_Kaiba: This will REALLY come in handy for me!_

_Yami Yugi (grinning eccentrically): Me too!_

_Announcer: Only 5.95! Pay 29.50 for shipping and handling, cannot be bought in stores!_

Regis: Welcome back to M.Y.B.E where things get weirder and weirder each round.

Yugi: No kidding. First we had the inappropriate questions in the first rounds, in the second we had the completely stupid ones, and then Tea was murdered!

Diana: Maybe you haven't noticed Yugi, but nobody's really grieving.

Kaiyita: Well maybe except for your brother Toka over there.

Toka: **sobbing in a puddle of tears, holding tea's dead body** She's....GONE! WHAAAAAAA!

Yugi: Oh jeez Toka, get over it.

Toka: Okay!

Joey: that was quick!

Everyone: Ya think?

Regis: okay, whatever you guys are talking about isn't important. Right now we have Ryou Bakura against erm, himself.

**A.N: just a clue, Ryou is the good guy, and obviously Yami Bakura is evil. So for short it's Yami B and Ryou. Simple enough? Okay!**

Ryou: Thank you, you're all so kind!

Yami B: Oh shut up you idiot!

Regis: All right then, Ryou: What did your alter ego do in ancient times?

Ryou: He was as P. Seto says 'a good for nothing-filthy tomb robber under my feet'

Yami B: **Slaps Ryou, or what seems like himself** don't talk about me in that tone!

Regis: Stop, no more violence. We already had one person die. 20 points, Ryou. Yami Bakura, in your duel with Yugi in the shadow realm, what card did Ryou take form in as the change of heart card?

Yami B: Lady of Faith

Regis: Correct 20 points. Ryou, why are you such a pushover and let Yami Bakura control you?

Yami B: I was wondering that too.

Ryou: I am NOT a pushover!

Yami B & Regis: Yes you are.

Ryou: Oh yea Yami? Well you can't control me anymore! **Slaps Yami Bakura, who is in the same body as he is**

Yami B: How dare you say that and Yes you are!

Ryou: No I'm not!

Yami B: Yes you are!

Ryou: No I'm not

**Each time they say something, one slaps the other. It becomes a huge slap fest between Bakura and himself**

Regis: Okay forget it, you're both disqualified. I can't believe I even allowed him to face his alter ego. Now up is Diana against Pegasus.

Kaiba: But he's drunk, how do you suppose he will ever get any points!

Pegasus: But I'm always drunk, that's what make sound so fruity!

Yami Yugi: I already said that, about 30 minutes ago!

Pegasus: Oh....well, at least I have an excuse, I'm drunk! **barfs all over Kaiba**

Kaiba: ICK! I'm covered in barf.... TT

Regis: I can't hear you, lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala Oh sorry, well Diana first question: What was the first card Pegasus played in his duel against Yugi at duelist kingdom? A. red archery girl or B. tears of a mermaid?

Diana: Why do I only get two choices?

Regis: why do you ask so many questions?

Diana: Oh shut up, it's B!

Regis: 40 points! Pegasus, is the name of Diana's alter ego?

Pegasus: Don't you know my eye sees all stupid?

Regis: The one you have left doesn't.

Yami Bakura: that's because I stole his you fools.

Shadi: YOU were the thief? Die you foreboding fugitive! **Starts to smack him over the head with the ankh**

Pegasus: Ahem.

Shadi: **Stops**

Pegasus:**Obviously annoyed at being interrupted** isn't her name...Selene?

Regis: 40 points. Diana, why in the world did Pegasus want to steal Kaiba Corp.?

Diana: I don't know, he has his reasons but-

Regis: Of course, that answer is not correct. Pegasus-

Diana: Hey! I didn't answer, I was being sarcastic!

Regis: I don't care, you're annoying. Pegasus, true or false: Diana likes Yugi a lot?

Pegasus: True, but he doesn't share the same feelings!

Diana: That's not true, he likes me!

Kaiyita: No way! Diana, you're so blind!

Ishizu: I see a catfight coming!

Diana & Kaiyita: SHUT UP!

Toka & Koru: Oh brother, we feel so sorry!

Yugi: I don't, it's entertaining!

Diana: Come on Yugi you **know** you love me!

Koru: **on his knees** I do!

Diana: oh shut up! **slaps him**

Brock: Jeez, he's worse than me!

Maya: Why are you here?

Brock: I dunno...just leaving. **goes outside and sobs**

Kaiyita: Oh please Diana, he looks talks and acts the same way as Yugi, why don't you just except his feelings?

Diana: I don't want to talk about it. Can we move on? This is a game show, not one of Lola-Gurls stupid romance fics.

Maya: Ooo, third degree burn! Get the paramedics!

_**Lola-Gurl: You know Diana, I could hurt you, seeing that I'm the author.**_ **_I killed Tea, didn't I?_**

Diana: **GULP**

Regis: Hmm, she's not so annoying after all. 10 points to Pegasus. Diana, how many pictures of Cecilia are in Pegasus' house?

Diana: Too many to count.

Regis: Correct 20 points. Pegasus, what is Diana's favorite card?

Pegasus: Without my other eye, I can't tell a thing, I don't care!

Regis: Alrighty then, Diana, final question: True or False, Pegasus reads funny bunny because he no longer has a love life?

Diana: Uh, True?

Regis: yeah, 20 points, I would have accepted either true or false since nobody could ever get inside that twisted mind of Pegasus. Speaking of, it's his last question: Diana's item has a similar purpose to who's?

Pegasus: Shadi's

Regis; Correct 25 points. We'll be right back after this completely pointless and stupid commercial!

_Introducing the new Barbie:_

_Barbie's voice: Hi I'm bulimic Barbie! Press my stomach and watch me gag myself!_

_Mai: Hey! This one looks like me!_

_Announcer: Comes with package of mix it yourself vomit that you add water to. This doll is for depressed teenagers ages 14 and up! To check out other crazy screwed up barbies go to _(NOTE: NOT A REAL WEBSITE, DON'T EVEN TRY)

Regis: I'm going to be broke after this. All right, now it's Kaiyita against P. Seto

Diana: Hey, how come she goes against P. Seto and I had to go against the stupid fruit?

Kaiyita: Because I kicked P. Seto's ass in ancient times!

P. Seto: Now that was uncalled for.

Regis: All right, Alright shut up! Kaiyita first question: What is P. Seto's biggest problem?

Kaiyita: he's a control freak, he needs anger management, he needs to stop threatening me with knifes, he has a secret crush on Ishizu' s ancient spirit-

Regis: Okay, you named more than one problem of his so, hmm...60 points!

Kaiyita: Sweet! But there's also the fact that he uses violence to try to become the pharaoh.

Regis: Yeah, that too. P. Seto, what was the name of Kaiyita's maid in ancient times?

P.Seto: Was it Tea?

Tea: Hey! That's offensive you know!

Regis: I'll give you 20 points, which is half. Her name in ancient Egypt was Teana.

Tea: Well, you learn something new everyday.

Toka: I thought you were dead.

Tea: Oops. **dies again**

Regis: Yeah, well shut up. Kaiyita, when your ancient spirit delivered the spell to P. Seto, what did it do? Did it A. Summon a powerful monster B. Move the destination of the portal to the shadow realm or C. Allow him to survive in the shadow realm?

Kaiyita: I'm not stupid. It's B.

Regis: 60 points! P. Seto, True or false: Yami Kaiyita used a trap card to stop your Blue Eyes White Dragon?

P. Seto: For Gods sake, you expect me to remember this stuff over a millennia? True?

Regis: Um no. I was false, she used-

Kaiyita: - Book of Secret arts to power up my monster past your Blue Eyes'.

Regis: Yup.

Kaiyita: I should get points for that.

Regis: Err...okay, 10 points to Kaiyita for being smarter than her nemesis. Kaiyita, name the millennium item P. Seto once had.

Kaiyita: He had the rod till Marik decided to become a thief like Bakura and stole it.

Marik & Bakura: I RESENT THAT!

Kaiyita: I don't care. :P

Regis: 50 points. Now it's P. Seto's turn. What year did the 2nd Russian Revolution occur?

P. Seto: WHAT?

Regis: you heard me.

P. Seto: I don't know, 1982?

Regis: No, but you get 5 points for trying.

P. Seto: **sarcastically **Yippy. But that doesn't have anything to do with Kaiyita.

Kaiyita: Yes it does, we studied it last week in World History class.

Regis: Shut up! Now well be back after these messages.

_COMING SOON!_

_You saw them last time, and here we go again!_

_The 2nd edition Academy Awards!_

_Written by Lola-Gurl and Spectra16_

_Host: Tune in to see if the biggest loser of the year is Tea, Marik or Yami Bakura!_

_Regis: (sitting in front of the TV in his fuzzy Pajamas w/ a bowl of popcorn): C'mon, Yami B HAS to win this!_

_Wait to see what will happen!_

Regis: Welcome back to M.Y- **is choked by the cord attached to the millennium ring**

Yami Bakura: Well it was about time he died. Besides, he disqualified me and worthless here **points to Ryou...who may I remind you, is in the same body**

Ryou: I really resent that. And you should too.

Yami Bakura: too bad!

Maya: Crap! Now what are we going to do? I'm NOT hosting again, that was a nightmare. There are STILL a whole bunch of V.I.L.E. agents after me.

Bugs Zapper: Dang! She figured us out.

Maya: See what I mean?

Lawrence: Yea. And God knows where the Rock is. He made an awesome host, but he's...not here.

Neesha: But where are we going to find another host? (at that exact moment, Meredith from Millionaire comes in the studio.)

Neesha & Maya: **grinning** Meredith, we need a favor!

Meredith: Okay what do you – AHH! My god, Regis is dead! The company will freak!

Maya: no, Gillman is over there laughing his head off.

Neesha: you see since he's, erm, real and were cartoons, he keeps coming back. I'll take till the next story for him to come back.

Meredith: So let me guess, you want me to host then?

Everyone: **nods vigorously** Yes!

Meredith: Fine. Next round is, um... **picks up the bloody note cards from Regis' hands** Next round we have the one... the only Pharaoh! Well, it's sorta both of them but whatever. Oh, and there against that stupid Marik guy.

Marik: Thanks.

Meredith: Your welcome!

Marik: **sighs** I don't think she got the point of my sarcasm.

Meredith: Alright Pharaoh, first question: What was the only god card Marik didn't manage to steal?

Yugi/Yami: **Blinks** What kind of question is that? How stupid do you think we, I mean I, we mean, whatever. Were not stupid! Obelisk!

Meredith: Yeah. 50 points, cause I feel like being nice. Marik, what is the power of the pharaoh?

Marik: Something I want really bad.

Meredith: That doesn't work, No points!

Marik: Well, I'd like to see YOU explain it.

Meredith: Do you want to lose points?

Marik: I don't HAVE any points. Oo

Meredith: Oh yeah. Well, Pharaoh, next question: Is Marik evil or only his Yami?

Yugi/Yami: Hmm....well he seems pretty evil but he's probably just like Bakura. But then again, Ryou is a little evil too. They're both evil!

Meredith: 20 points! Marik: How long did it take Yugi to figure out the millennium puzzle?

Marik: **blinks** The first or the second time?

Meredith: err... I don't know, it doesn't say. Lemme check with our director! **she runs over to Gillman and talks with him** Second time.

Marik: 15 minutes

Meredith: Correct! **Mutters **for the first time ever

Marik: What was that?

Meredith: uh, nothing. 30 points!

Marik: YES! In your face Pharaoh's team!

Yugi/Yami: Can we deduct points for that?

Meredith: Yes, minus ten, Marik.

Marik: Aww man! TT

Kaiyita: Well it serves you right for being the biggest baka here!

Pegasus: **GASP!** Kaiyita said a naughty word, Kaiyita said a naughty word! **Starts to dance around like a small child**

Kaiyita: So what. It just means drunken idiot.

Pegasus: _SO_! You still said it.

Kaiyita: _SO_! You still too fruity to be played by Orlando Bloom!

Orlando: Damn Strait!

Maya: How'd you get here?

Orlando: I'm an elf, we're magical, duh.

Neesha: Don't you just _play_ an elf?

Orlando: Maybe....**Disappears in a cloud of smoke**

Maya: That was weird.

Neesha: Damn Strait.

Diana: Now look what he started. And Neesha, I thought you said you stopped swearing.

Neesha: Well, I lied.

_**Lola-Gurl: Who cares what he started! It's my fic and he's too hott for me to get mad at him for that.**_

Maya: Who told you that Orlando was going to play Pegasus, and in what?

**_Lola-Gurl: Oh, Lupine-Eyes passed on that news to me. But hey, I think she was smoking cat nip so what she said isn't very trustworthy. Although...it never really is anyway-_**

Meredith: I'm just going to cut in now we can finish the game and go home.

Maya: Wow, she's sooo much nicer than Regis is!

Neesha: yea, she should get full immunity from being murdered in Lola-gurl and Spectra16's stories!

Maya: Ya think?!

Neesha: yah!

Maya: note the sarcasm.

Meredith: Anyway, it's the pharaohs turn: What was the exact thing Ishizu said to Marik when he threatened to control her with the millennium rod?

Yugi/Yami: **mimics Ishizu's tone** Marik, you would use your millennium rod on your own flesh and blood?!

Meredith: well, that _was _worth 20 points but since you sounded so much like her, I'll give you 30.

Yugi/Yami: YES!

Marik: Say, how did you know? You weren't even there!

Yugi/Yami: Oh, we memorize every episdoe of Yu-Gi-Oh and do roleplaying on our off days. It's fun!

Mai: Well, that's odd.

Joey: yea

Mai: Your saying that because you like me and can't stop looking at my chest, right?

Joey: yea

Mai: --'

Meredith: Marik, next question: What is the effect of the powerful monster Yugi used against you in the duel with 'the silent one'?

Marik: Buster Blader's effect?

Meredith: I guess

Marik: Gain 500 attack points for every dragon monster on the opponents field.

Meredith: Yes, that's correct! 40 points to you! Pharaoh, here's your last question: why did Marik take his shirt...er..._robe _off during an episode? A. He was really hot B. he was the other kind of really hot C. That would total the guys w/ out shirt Yugioh add up to 5 or D. All of the above?

Yugi/Yami: Knowing Gillman wrote these, I'm going to say D.

Mai: That's gross!

Joey: yea

Mai: Will you stop that now?

Joey: yea

Mai: **after a moment** You're not stopping.

Joey: yea

Yami Bakura: STOP! **chucks a Who Wants to Be a Millionaire 'ask the audience' answer key pad at him and knocks him out**

Joey: XX

Matt: That's my job! I'm offended

Maya: oh god, no.

Neesha: I'm scared

Mai: I'm scarred.

Tristen: I'm both.

Meredith: Ditto. **Shakes head to get out of daze** 20 points Pharaoh. Okay, Marik, final question: True or False? The Pharaohs Power Lies not in the heart of the cards, but in his own?

Marik: Well, since I know Lola-Gurl wrote this, I'm saying True.

Meredith: Correct, 20 points! Well that leaves the Pharaohs team at 560 points! The opposite side, which doesn't really have a name-

Pegasus: Can we be the funny bunny gang?

Kaiba: NOOO!

Pegasus: YES!

Meredith: Sure, why not. The funny bunny gang has 360, wow that means that the pharaoh's team has 200 more points!

Kaiba: I don't take losing well, so I'm going to blame this all on Pegasus. Time to bash his skull in! **takes out a mallet**

Pegasus: NOOOO WAY!

Orlando: **appears again** Gimme a mallet! If I'm 'supposedly' playing this guy, I gotta beat the crap out of him first!

Kaiba: Um...okay.** hands him a mallet** Time to go Pegasus Hunting!

Meredith: Thank you, I hope you enjoyed! Please Review so you can see 1. Regis die...again. 2. More of Orlando Bloom. 3. Another fun filled (did I just say that) Chapter! Well, that' s IF you want one. If not...then it's completed. See ya!


End file.
